My Story Pokemon Indigo League
by TheAwesomeFantasticStriker6000
Summary: This is my version of Pokemon Indigo League. I'll be doing all of the Seasons. Ash and his friend, Matt Flare travel around the world, striving to be the best Pokemon Trainers. In their adventures, they'll meet many new friends and rivals.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Pokemon.

(A/N I just decided to do this, and I've added a new main character named Matt Flare.)

Chapter 1-Start of a Long Journey

I want to be the very best, that no one ever was. To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause. I'll travel across the land, Searching far and wide. Each Pokemon, to understand The power that's inside. Pokemon, Gotta catch 'em all! It's you and me I know it's my destiny Pokemon Oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend Pokemon A heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me and I'll teach you Pokemon Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon

Ash was just your average kid. He couldn't wait. Neither could his pen pal, Matt Flare. Matt Flare was a blue-haired boy, waiting to go on a journey, just like Ash. They were the same age, 10. Matt was a kid from Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh. He had come over to Pallet, so he could start his Pokemon Journey there. They were watching tv. It was Nidorina vs Gengar. Nidorina used Horn Attack, but Gengar used Hypnosis. The trainer called back Nidorina, and sent out Onix. "So cool" Matt said, "We're finally 10, so we can get our Pokemon licenses." "I know" Ash said, "I'm gonna be the best there ever was." "I think you mean me" said Matt. The two laughed. "You're on" Matt said. They were planning to get the Pokemon from rofessor Oak. "What are you doing up" Ash's mom asked, "You two need to get to bed, in order to actually get Pokemon!" "Yes, mom" Ash said. "Here's our spare bed" Ash's mom said, giving the bed to Matt, "It's 11 o clock, now get some rest!"

Ash was dreaming about throwing a Poke ball. He threw his clock. The two woke up. "Oh no" they said, "We're late!" The quickly put on their clothes and ran to Professor Oak's. The two ran into Gary Oak. "Hello" he said, "Late as usual." The fans were cheering for Gary. "Are all the Pokemon gone" asked Matt. "Yup" Gary said, "But you're lucky to even meet me, Ash and Matt." He walked away, laughing. Professor Oak walked up. "You're so late" he said. "Do you have anymore Pokemon" Matt said. "Sure, but I'm not too sure you want them" Professor Oak said. "We do" the two boys quickly replied. He took them to his lab. "Go, Poke Ball" he said. He threw two Poke Balls, and out came two Pikachu. "A Pikachu" Matt said, "Well, it's better than nothing. Come in your Poke Ball, Pikachu." The Pikachu nodded its head, no. "What" was Matt's response. "Come on" said Ash. The other Pikachu refused. "These are some fiesty Pokemon" Oak said. "Well, I guess you don't need to go in your Poke Ball" Matt said. "You're right" said Ash. They picked up their Pikachus. The Pikachus electrocuted everyone in the room. "Good luck" Professor Oak said, "You'll need it, and here are your Pokedexes and Poke Balls." Ash and Matt walked out and saw Ash's mom with a crowd of people. "Good luck on your journey" she said, "I packed everything that you two will need." "Thanks" said Matt, "My Pikachu will be the best that there is, and it will behave, right?" The two Pikachus electrocuted everyone. "Bye" Ash's mom said. Matt and Ash walked off, with their Pikachu's in pursuit.

"I sure am excited for my Pokemon journey" Matt said, "And I can't wait to wipe that smug look off of Gary's face when I challenge him." "Yeah" Ash said, "Now let's get to business. Pikachu get in your Poke Ball." The Pikachu refused. Ash tripped on a rock. Both of the Pikachus laughed. "You need to learn some manners" Matt said. His Pikachu electrocuted him again. "This is so not fair" Ash yelled, "How will I get all the Pokemon in the world?" Matt looked into his bag. "Hey" he said, "We have rubber gloves." "So" Ash said. "They'll stop us from getting electrocuted by our Pokemon" Matt said, "I can't believe that we have to carry our Pokemon on strings." "Wait" Ash said, "Quiet." It was a Pidgey. Matt aimed his Pokedex at it. "Pidgey" it said,"It's a flying Pokemon. Among all the flying Pokemon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokemon Trainers to test his Pokemon's skills." "Okay, then" Ash said,"Go Pikachu!" Pikachu refused. "Go Pikachu" Matt said. Both of the Pikachus went up a tree. "Oh come on" Ash said, "Please." The Pikachu just turned its head. "Let's get this over with" Matt said. He took out a Poke Ball. "Go, Poke Ball" he said. The Poke Ball hit the Pidgey. The Poke Ball shook around a little. The Pidgey came right out and flew away. "Oh man" Matt said. "To catch a Pokemon, the Pokemon must be weakened" the Pokedex said. "I've got one" Matt said. He covered a Pidgey with his bag. He was blown in the air, and knocked back down. "What" Matt said. "Pidgey's gust power creates tornadoes" the Pokedex said, "It also has a Sand Attack." "Run" Ash said, right before he was hit with sand. "My eyes" Matt said. The Pikachus laughed again.

"Here's another one" Matt said. He threw a Poke Ball. It wasn't a Pidgey. It was a Spearow. "That's not a Pidgey" Ash said. Matt aimed his Pokedex at it. "Unlike Pidgey" said the Pokedex, " Spearow has a terrible attitude and is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokemon and humans." "Uh oh" Ash said. The Spearow flew after Ash. Ash ducked for cover. The Spearow went for the Pikachus. "Why would it do that" Matt asked. "Wild pokemon tend to be jealous of trained Pokemon" the Pokedex said. "Wow" Matt said. The Pikachus electrocuted the Spearow. It called the other Spearows. The Trainers and Pokemon started to run. They attacked the Pikachus hurting them. The trainers jumped into the water. They swam. They saw Magikarp and a Gyraddos. They got out of the water and saw an orange head. "Whoa" she said, "Why are you mistreating your Pikachus?" "We're not" Matt said, "They were attacked by a flock of Spearow." "You better get them to the Pokemon Center" she said, "It's that way." "Thanks" Matt said. They could hear the Spearow right behind them. Matt and Ash grabbed the girl's bike. "We'll return it" Matt said. They ran off with it. "Get back here with my bike" she said. They ran some more. They threw the bike at the Spearow. It missed. "Oh man" Matt said. The Spearow had finally caught up to them, and were attacking. "Get in your Poke Balls" Ash said, "You guys need to get in your Poke Balls. Maybe we can save you, if you just trust us." "We won't let you hurt my Pokemon" Matt said. The Pikachus looked at their Trainers, and realized that their Trainers cared. The Spearow charged at the Trainers. Then, the two Pikachus jumped up, and electrocuted all of the Spearow. "Pikachu" they said. The Spearow were chased away. "Great job, buddy" Matt said. "Friends" Ash said. "Pika" the Pikachu said. They looked up and saw another flying Pokemon. "What's that" Matt asked. "There are still unidentified Pokemon to be discovered" the Pokedex said.

This is only the beginning of the fun adventure that these four will have. Their destined to discover new things. They'll travel the incredible world of Pokemon.

I want to be the very best, that no one ever was. To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause. I'll travel across the land, Searching far and wide. Each Pokemon, to understand The power that's inside. Pokemon, Gotta catch 'em all! It's you and me I know it's my destiny Pokemon Oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend Pokemon A heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me and I'll teach you Pokemon Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon

(A/N That's how Pokemon always ends. I want it to feel like you are actually reading Pokemon.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Pokemon.

(A/N Chapter 2 of the most awesome Pokemon fanfic ever!)

Chapter 2-Rise of the Deadly Team Rocket

I want to be the very best, that no one ever was. To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause. I'll travel across the land, Searching far and wide. Each Pokemon, to understand The power that's inside. Pokemon, Gotta catch 'em all! It's you and me I know it's my destiny Pokemon Oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend Pokemon A heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me and I'll teach you Pokemon Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon

Matt and Ash were finally in Viridian City. They were walking, when they were stopped by Officer Jenny. "What do you think your doing with these stolen Pokemon" she asked. "We would never do that" Ash said. "Our Pokemon were attacked by Spearow" Matt said. "How do I know that" she asked, "Show me your IDs." "Professor Oak never gave us IDs" Matt said. "It's very unusual for someone to carry a Pokemon in their arms and not a Poke Ball. Just show me your Pokedexes, and I'll take you to the Pokemon Center. After everything was settled, Officer Jenny drove the two Trainers to the Pokemon Center. "Well" James said, from the Meowth blimp, grabbing one of their wanted posters, "It's seems we're quite famous here." "Well" Jessie said, "We'll be even more famous." "That's right, Meowth" Meowth said. Misty saw Ash and Matt drive by. "Hey" she said, "Get back here. You two owe me a bike!"

They finally arrived at the Pokemon Center. "Nurse Joy" Officer Jenny said, "We need two stretchers for these two Pikachus." "Oh my" Nurse Joy said, "You two need to take better care of your Pokemon." "But" Ash said. "No buts about it" Nurse Joy said. Two Chanseys put the Pikachus on the two stretchers. They left the two Trainers all alone. "I hope that our Pikachus are okay" Matt said. The phone rang. Ash walked up to the phone. His mother appeared on the screen. "Hey guys" Delia Ketchum said, "I see that you have made it to Viridian City. Great Job. How are you guys?" "Not good" Matt said, "Our Pikachus were hurt by Spearow." "Oh no" Delia said, "I hope their okay." "We do too" Ash said. "Oh well, see ya" Delia said. She hung up. They got another call. It was Professor Oak. "Hello" he said, "I see that you've made it to Viridian City." "Yeah" Ash said, "Our Pikachus have been hurt." "That's too bad" Professor Oak said. "Hey, do you know which Pokemon that is" Matt asked. He pointed at the flying Pokemon. "No, why" Oak asked. "We saw that Pokemon on our way here" Ash said. "You must have been seeing something else" Oak said, "Well, anyway, I need to go." He hung up. "There you are" Misty yelled. "Hey, I remember you" Matt said. "That's right" Misty said, "You owe me a bike, right now!" "Can it wait" Ash said, "Our Pikachus have been really hurt and we're really worried." "Are they okay" she asked. "We hope so" Matt said. They walked in on Nurse Joy. "Your two Pokemon will be fine. They just need some rest" she said. "Thanks so much" Ash said, "We're sorry about the bike, but I'm gonna need some time." "You better hurry up" Misty said. "By the way, what's your name. I'm Matt Flare" Matt said, "And he's Ash." "I'm Misty" Misty said.

"Attention, everyone" Jenny said, "There has been an unidentified aircraft heading for the Pokemon Center." "What" Matt said. "How dare they make us look like criminals" James said. "Ekans, Koffing, attack" Jessie and James said. They broke through the wall. Koffing spread smoke everywhere. "Who's there" Matt said. "Don't be afraid" Jessie said, "And let's introduce ourselves. Prepare for trouble." "Make it double" James said. "To protect the world from devastation" Jessie said. "To unite all peoples within our nation" James said. "To denounce the evils of truth and love" Jessie said. "To extend our reach to the stars above" James said. "Jessie" she said. "James" he said. "Team Rocket Blast of at the speed of light" she said. "Surrender now, or prepare to fight" he said. Meowth, that's right" Meowth said. "What" Matt said, "You make no sense." "We came here for the Pokemon" James said. "Not our Pikachus" Ash said. "Nobody wants those useless Pokemon" Jessie said, "We only seek rare and strong Pokemon." "We have no strong Pokemon here" Nurse Joy said. "Is that so" James said. "Well, let's find out" Jessie said. They ran away. They cut off the power supply. "Oh no" Matt said. "We have a Pikachu emergency backup source" Nurse Joy said. The Pikachus powered up the place. Nurse Joy started to transport the Poke Balls, until Koffing broke through. "Oh no" Ash said. "I'll take them" Misty said. "Is that so" James said, "Pretty dumb if you ask me." "Get ready" Misty said, "Go, Poke Ball." A Goldeen came out. "My Pokemon only work in water" Misty said, "Hurry and get out of here." Ash and Matt ran off with their Pikachus. Koffing and Ekans followed after. The Pikachus woke up. Jessie and James caught up also. Suddenly, all of the Pikachus gathered in one place, and let out a burst of electric power. "Pikachu" Ash said. Matt got on Misty's broken bike. He started riding, and the Pikachu shocked Team Rocket again. They were blasted into the sky. "You did it" Matt said, "Great job." "Pika. Pika." was the Pokmon's reponse. Team Rocket hung on to their blimp. "We'll capture those two Pikachu, because they're no ordinary Pokemon" Meowth said. "That's right" said Jessie. Their blimp popped. "The Pokemon were safely transferred" the Nurse said. "Great" Nurse Joy said, "And Ash and his friends are on their way to Pewter City right now." Matt, Ash, and Misty were walking. "Aaah" Misty said. "What is it" Matt said. "It's two bugs. I hate bugs" she replied. "A Weedle and Caterpee" Ash said. "Great, let's get them" Matt said. They took out their Poke Balls. They threw them at the two Bug Pokemon.

(A/N What will hapen next in this exciting Season.)?)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Pokemon.

(A/N This is Chapter 3.)

Chapter 3-Two New Additions

I want to be the very best, that no one ever was. To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause. I'll travel across the land, Searching far and wide. Each Pokemon, to understand The power that's inside. Pokemon, Gotta catch 'em all! It's you and me I know it's my destiny Pokemon Oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend Pokemon A heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me and I'll teach you Pokemon Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon

The Poke Balls hit the two Pokemon. They were transferred into the Poke Balls. The Poke Balls shook a little, and stopped. "Yes" they both said, "We've caught our first Pokemon!" "My Weedle will blow you away" Matt said. "My Caterpee is my very first caught Pokemon" Ash said. The two Trainers cheered. Then, they heard another noise. There was a Pidgeotto and a Sandshrew.

"Dibs on the Sandshrew" Matt said, "Go Poke Ball." Matt threw the Poke Ball, but Sandshrew came right back out. Weedle couldn't fight yet, and Pikachu was still too weak. He picked up rocks, and threw them at the Sandshrew. The Pokemon was hit in the head. It was now dizzy. "Go Poke Ball" Matt said. The Poke Ball caught the Pokemon. It shook around a little, and stopped. "I caught a Sandshrew" Matt said. "My turn" said Ash, "Go Poke Ball!" The Poke Ball hit the Pidgeotto. The Pokemon was captured. "Wahoo" said Ash, "We got our first two Pokemon!" "So what" Misty remarked. "With these, we'll become the best Pokemon Trainers ever" Matt said.

"I want to test out my Pokemon" Ash said. "Me too" said Matt. "Go, Poke Ball" they said. Weedle and Caterpee came out."Aaah" Misty said, "Get those disgusting bugs away from me." "You're scared of a little bug" Matt teased, "Pikachu, you've got yourself a new best friend." "Come on, climb on our shoulders" Ash said. The two Pokemon were on their Trainers' shoulders. "Let's try to outrun her" Matt said. Matt, Ash, and the Pikachus ran away from Misty. "Get back here" she said, "You two still owe me a bike, and I'm not leaving your side until you give it to me!"

It was nighttime. Ash and Matt had set up camp. "You should really stop following us" Matt said, "Or you could stop disrespecting our Pokemon." "There just disgusting bugs" Misty remarked. "That's enough out of you" Matt said before he went to sleep. Ash and Misty also went to sleep.

The next morning, everyone woke up. Misty woke up to see the Weedle and Caterpie. "Aaah" she screamed, "Put these disgusting bugs in their Poke Balls!" The Weedle and Caterpie obeyed, looking very sad. "What's wrong with you" Ash said, "Pokemon have feelings too!" "It's their fault for coming near me" Misty remarked. "I was in the middle of such a good nap" Matt said. "Get over it" Misty said, "We still haven't made it to Viridian City yet!" They walked quietly since then.

Then, they heard laughing. "So, we meet again" James said. "Doesn't that voice sound familiar" Matt asked. "Prepare for trouble." Jessie said. "Make it double" James said. "To protect the world from devastation" Jessie said. "To unite all peoples within our nation" James said. "To denounce the evils of truth and love" Jessie said. "To extend our reach to the stars above" James said. "Jessie" she said. "James" he said. "Team Rocket Blast of at the speed of light" she said. "Surrender now, or prepare to fight" he said. Meowth, that's right" Meowth said. "Again" Ash said. "Hand over your Pikachus" James said, "Their very rare, and not like any other, so we'll just take them." "Go, Ekans, Koffing" Jessie and James said. "If it's a tag battle you want, it's a tag battle you'll get" Matt said, "Go, Sandshrew!" "Go, Pidgeotto" Ash said. "Koffing, Sludge Attack" James said. The sludge hit the Pikachus. "Oh no" Matt said. Misty picked up the Pikachus. "Now, you've done it" Ash said. "You won't have our Pokemon" Matt said. "Pigeotto, Wing Attack" Ash said. The Pidgeotto went straight for Koffing, but missed and hit the ground. It was now dizzy. "Sandshrew, Scratch" Matt said. "Go Ekans" Jessie said. Ekans went underground and hit the Sandshrew. Ekans went again, but Sandshrew was returned to it's Poke Ball. Pidgeotto was also returned. "Go, Weedle" Matt said. "Go, Caterpie" Ash said. "You're our only hope" Matt said. Team Rocket only laughed. "Time to squash the bugs" Jessie said. "Weedle used Poison Needle" Matt said. The stinger on Weedle's head knocked Ekans back. The Ekans charged again. "Use String Shot" Ash said. Caterpie released the strings and wrapped Ekans and Koffing, rendering them defenseless. Caterpie knocked everyone back. Jessie and James retreated. "We'll be back" James said. "We won" Matt said, "Great job guys." "They did it" Misty said, hugging the two bugs without realizing it. She dropped them immediately. The two Pokemon stopped. "What's going on" Matt asked. "They're evolving" Misty said. Caterpie evolved into Metapod, and Weedle evolved to Kakuna. "Metapod, Caterpie's next stage in evolution" the Pokedex said,"And Kakuna, the next stage for a Weedle. They have encased themselves in hard shells." "Wow" Matt said, "My Kakuna will go on to the next stage!" The two Trainers, and best of friends ran off. "We're gonna catch them all" Ash said. "Wait for me" said Misty.

(A/N How good was this one? I think that you might notice a pattern in this series.)

(


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Pokemon.

(A/N This is my 4 Chapter, and I'm pretty sure that you know what it's about.)

Chapter 4-Samurai Brothers Tag Battle

I want to be the very best, that no one ever was. To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause. I'll travel across the land, Searching far and wide. Each Pokemon, to understand The power that's inside. Pokemon, Gotta catch 'em all! It's you and me I know it's my destiny Pokemon Oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend Pokemon A heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me and I'll teach you Pokemon Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon

Misty screamed. "It's a Beedrill" she said. The Beedrill passed by and looked at her. She threw a rock at it. The Beedrill was furious. It went to attack. "Pikachu, use Thundershock" Ash said. The Beedrill was sent flying. It flew away, but by then, Misty had already fled the area. A Samurai jumped from a tree with a sword in his hand. "Greetings" he said, "Are you the one from Pallet?" "No" she responded. "I advise to stop screaming, unless your trying to attract a heard of Beedrill" the Samurai said. He walked away.

"Misty" Ash called. "Greetings" the Samurai said, "Are you the one from Pallet?" "Yes" Ash said. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle" the Samurai said, "My name is Samurai, and you've just been challenged!" "Ash" Misty said. "I accept your challenge" Ash said. "Wait" said Matt, "I want to battle too." "I don't want to battle you. I want the Trainer from Pallet" the Samurai responded. "Then, I shall be your opponent" a voice said. It also jumped from a tree. "I am Samurai's older brother, Samurai, but you can call me Samurai #1" the Samurai said. "Brother" Samurai #2 said, "This battle doesn't concern you." "It does, now do you accept a Tag Match" Samurai 1 said. "Yes" Matt said, "I, the champion, have been itching for a battle." "Okay then" Ash said.

"Go, Poke Ball" the four said. It was Sandshrew and Pidgeotto against two Pincers. "Pincer" the Pokedex said, "This fearsome Pokemon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents." "Sandshrew can handle it" Matt said, "Sandshrew, use Scratch!" Sandshrew went to scratch Pincer, but was sent flying. "Pincer, Tackle" Samurai 2 said. Pincer tackled Pidgeotto, knocking it out. "Return, Pidgeotto" Ash said, "Metapod, go!" "Hah" said Samurai 2, "This Pokemon shall fall too." "Go, Pincer" the two Samurais said. One Pincer went for Metapod, while the other went for Sandshrew. "Metapod, Harden" Ash said. "Sandshrew, Defense Curl" Matt said. One Pincer had Metapod in its claws, but could not pierce Metapod's hard skin. The same was happening for Sandshrew, which was in a ball by now. "You won't win" Ash said.

Then, they heard a buzz. "What was that" Matt said. "Beedrill" Samurai 2 said, "The battle must end. Return Pincer." The two Samurai ran. "Beedrill. It's sting is poisonous" the Pokedex said. "The Beedrill that Misty hit with a rock has come back" Ash said. The Beedrill picked up Metapod. "Return, Sandshrew" Matt said. The Pikachu jumped up and used Thundershock on the Pikachus. Everyone ran. They finally hid behind a tree. The Beedrill kept on moving. They saw a bunch of Kakunas. "It's Metapod" Ash said. He grabbed Metapod. The Kakunas evolved into Beedrill. The four ran. They saw a log cabin and ran into it. "I'm so sorry Metapod" Ash said, "I shouldn't have left you. Can you forgive me?" Then, the Metapod evolved into Butterfree. "Amazing" Matt said, "Go, Kakuna!" Kakuna was stationary. "I know that you can evolve too" Matt said, "And however long you need it, I'll wait." "Butterfree, use your Sleep Powder" Ash said. The Butterfree was knocking out the Beedrill, until one came from behind and knocked Butterfree to the ground. "Oh no" Matt said, running out, "Get out of there Ash!" Then, Kakuna started to crack. Out came a Beedrill. "You evolved" Matt said, "Now go get them!" Matt's Beedrill stopped the wild Beedrill and communicated with them. "The Beedrill stopped" Samurai 1 said.

Later on, they were walking. "This trail should take you to Pewter City" Samurai 2 said, "And I'll be ready for you, Ash." "Okay" Ash responded. "I'll take you on also" Samurai 1 said. "Right" Matt said, "Well see ya." The three walked off to Pewter City. They were ready, Matt and Ash, to face Gym Leader Brock.

(A/N I hope that you enjoyed it.)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Pokemon.

(A/N This is the struggle that Ash and Matt have as they try to get their first Gym Badge.)

Chapter 5- To Get The Gym Badge

I want to be the very best, that no one ever was. To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause. I'll travel across the land, Searching far and wide. Each Pokemon, to understand The power that's inside. Pokemon, Gotta catch 'em all! It's you and me I know it's my destiny Pokemon Oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend Pokemon A heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me and I'll teach you Pokemon Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon

Meowth banged the shovel into the dirt. "I don't see why I have to do all the work" Meowth said. "They'll have to get here in order to get to Pewter City" Jessie said. "That means once this ditch is finished, they'll fall in, and we can take their Pokemon" James said. Thy covered up the hole. "Where did we put the hole" James asked. They walked around, until they stepped on the hole and fell in. "Oh man" James said.

The three Trainers made it out of the forest and into Pewter City. "We're finally here" Matt said. He sat down. "That rock you're sitting on is merchandise" a guy said. Matt got up. "I'm sorry" he said, "Wait, you sell rocks?" "Think of them as souvenirs" the guy said, "Do you want some." "No thanks" Ash said. "By the way, my name's Flint" the guy said. "We're trying to become Pokemon Trainers" Matt said. "Oh really" Flint said, "You're Pokemon look weak. I'll show you to the Pokemon Center. By the way, that's a $2 fee for resting on my rocks."

They made it to the Pokemon Center. "Can you revitalize our Pokemon" Matt asked. "Sure" the nurse said. "Wait" Ash said, "Weren't you at Viridian City?" "The Joy in Viridian City is my little sister" Nurse Joy said, "I'm the older Joy." "Look" Matt said. "Pokemon League Regional Championships" Ash said, "Okay." "Wait" Misty said, "You need to beat all the Gym Leaders and get their badges as proof." "We'll beat the Gym Leaders" Matt said. "Is that so" Flint said, "You'll never beat Brock." "Yes we will" Ash said, "Take us to him."

They arrived at the Pewter Gym. Matt ran in, with Ash following. The lights turned on, and Brock was sitting down. "I challenge you" Matt said, "To a Pokemon Battle." "The rules here are different. We'll use two Pokemon each, but your Pokemon won't win. Let's get this over with." Brock stepped up. Matt stepped up. "Go, Poke Ball" the two said, once the field was set. Onix came out of Brock's Poke Ball. Beedrill came out of Matt's Poke Ball. "Beedrill, use Fury Attack" Matt said. Beedrill hit Onix a bunch of time, until, Onix was hit in the eye. The Onix screamed. "Use Tackle" Brock said. Onix hit Beedrill. The Beedrill was knocked back. "Use Fury Attack" Beedrill hit Onix again. Onix was blinded temporarily. "Great job" Ash said. "Come back, Beedrill" Matt said, "Come out Sandshrew!" The Sandshrew came out. "Onix, use Bind" Brock said. "Sandshrew, Defense Curl" Matt said. The Onix wrapped around Sabdshrew and squeezed it. "It's no good" Matt said with a smile. The Onix passed out. It was out of energy. "No way" Brock said. "I did it" Matt said, "I won!" "Not yet" Brock said. "Go, Geodude!" "Return Sandshrew" Matt said, "Go Beedrill! Now use Fury Attack." Beedrill did what it was told. The Geodude yelled in pain also, until it was knocked back into a wall. "I won" Matt said."Great job" Ash said, "Now, it's my turn." "The next challenge isn't until tommorow" Brock quickly said. "Rats" Ash said. Brock g

"You won" Misty said, "Wow, you're Pokemon are stronger than I took them for." "Yes, it is impressive" Flint said, "But Ash won't have the same luck. Come with me." Flint showed Ash Brock's life. Brock was taking care of his brothers and sisters.

"Is this why Brock has never been to a Regional Championship" Ash asked. "Yes" Flint responded, "He has 10 brothers and sisters." "Where's his parents" Ash asked. His father left them to become a Pokemon Trainer, and his mom passed away soon after" Flint said. "I never thought of him like that" Ash said. "I know a way that you can win. You can super charge your Pikachu" Flint said. He took him to the Hydro-electric Plant. "Hook your Pikachu up and spin the wheel" Flint said, "And your Pokemon may be able to super charge." Ash did as he was told and his Pikachu was super charged. "Thanks" Ash said.

Ash walked into the Pewter Gym. "My turn" he said. "I'll deal with your weak Pikachu really fast" Brock remarked. Brock's siblings and Misty were watching from above. "I choose you, Pikachu" Ash said. "Go, Geodude" Brock said. Pikachu shocked the Geodude. It fainted. "Return Geodude" Brock said, "Go, Onix!" "Wow" Misty said, "Pikachu's really doing it." "Onix, use Bind" Brock said. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt" Ash said. The Onix was being hurt, until Pikachu was no longer super charged. "I win" Brock said. "You're not done. I want to battle until the end" Ash said. "There's no use" Brock remarked. Then, the ceiling sprinklers turned on. Pikachu's electricity started a fire. "Ash" Misty yelled, "Rock Pokemon are weak to water!" "Pikachu" Ash said. Pikachu used Thunderbolt. The Onix fell down. "Finish it off, Pikachu" Ash said, "No, I can't do it." Brock's siblings stopped Ash. "This is an official match" Brock said, "We will finish it." "No" Ash said, "Winning by freak luck just isn't me" Ash said, "Another time."

"Too bad about the badge" Matt said. "Ash, wait" Brock said, "Take the Boulder Badge. I insist. With this Badge, I want you to fulfill my dream of becoming the best Pokemon Breeder in the world." "Okay" Ash said. "Brock, follow your own dreams" Flint said. He took off his disguise. "Dad" Brock said. "You're Brock's dad, but why would you help me" Ash said. "You remind me of myself" Flint said, "Can you forgive me son, as I take your place taking care of my family, as a good father." "First off, Susie always rips her dresses, so you better learn how to sew, and Timmy only eats cold spaghetti for breakfast. Tommy likes Corn Flakes for dinner" Brock said. "Slow down" Flint said, "I can't write that fast!" "Sidney sleepwalks, so you have to tie a belt on her wrist. The twins never want to take a bath, so you have..." Brock said.

"You're sure it's okay if I join you" Brock said. "Of course" Matt said, "I want everyone to see me when I become the greatest Pokemon Trainer in the world!" "I think you mean me" Ash said. The two started to argue, adn Brock only laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own Pokemon.

(A/N This is supposed to be my remake of Episode 6, Cleffairy and the Moon Stone.)

Chapter 6-The Cave of the Moon Stones

I want to be the very best, that no one ever was. To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause. I'll travel across the land, Searching far and wide. Each Pokemon, to understand The power that's inside. Pokemon, Gotta catch 'em all! It's you and me I know it's my destiny Pokemon Oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend Pokemon A heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me and I'll teach you Pokemon Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon

"Mt. Moon. Doesn't that sound romantic" Misty asked. "What's so romantic about the moon" Matt asked. "You're right" Misty remarked, "I don't expect anything from you chuckleheads." "Hey" Ash said. "I heard a Moon Stone landed there" Brock said. "Well, we're about to find out" Matt said.

"Aaah" a person yelled. The gang ran to see what the noise was. "It's a bunch of Zubat" Matt said. He aimed his Pokedex at it. "Zubat. Flying Pokemon with Supersonic powers. They live in caves and hate to go out in sunlight" the Pokedex said. "Go, Pikachu" Matt said. His Pikachu jumped up and shocked the Zubat away. "Thank you so much" the man said, "I really owe you!" "No problem" Matt responded. "When the Zubat attacked me, I was pretty sure that I was done for, but you came and saved me" the man said, "Thanks so much. My name's Seymore the Scientist. Knowledge. Research. I'm Seymore the Scientist" Seymore said. "I think this guy has a couple of screws loose" Matt said. "We do too" Ash and Misty said.

"The cave is lit up inside. The Pokemon need the dark. I'm trying to protect the mountain from the troublemakers, before it is too late" Seymore said. "Moon Stone" Ash said. "Yes" said Seymore, "Long ago, a Moon Stone hit this area. Everyone wanted to get a hand on them. They increase a Pokemon's power, and the evildoers want it for themselves. It's up to me to stop them. Did you know, the moon stone came from outer space?" Then, a Cleffairy walked by. "It's so cute" Misty said. "Cleffairy" said the Pokedex, "It is believed to be seen by Mt. Moon. It is very rare to catch one." "Well, I'll catch it" Ash said. "No" said Seymore, "You have to let them stay here." "Okay" said Matt.

The Cleffairy stopped. They went to check on it. "Don't be afraid of a Meowth" said Meowth. "What are you doing here" Matt said. "Prepare for trouble." Jessie said. "Make it double" James said. "To protect the world from devastation" Jessie said. "To unite all peoples within our nation" James said. "To denounce the evils of truth and love" Jessie said. "To extend our reach to the stars above" James said. "Jessie" she said. "James" he said. "Team Rocket Blast of at the speed of light" she said. "Surrender now, or prepare to fight" he said. Meowth, that's right" Meowth said. "You and that speech" Matt said. "You're just jealous" Jessie said. "It's you're fault that the Pokemon are confused" Brock said. "We need the Moon Stones to power up our Pokemon. With them, we'll be unstoppable" Meowth said. "Why don't you get lost" remarked Brock. "Let's teach some manners" Jessie said, "Ekans." "Koffing" James said. "Get the Cleffairy out of here" Ash said, "Go Butterfree." "Zubat" Brock said. Matt, Misty, and Seymore ran off with the Cleffairy. "Where did you get that Zubat" Ash asked. "Right before we entered the cave" Brock replied. "Koffing, Fog Attack" James said. Koffing spread black fog throughout the cave. "Butterfree, Whirlwind" Ash said. "Zubat, use Double Team" Brock said. Butterfree cleared up the smoke. Ekans attacked Butterfree and Koffing tackled Zubat. "Use Supersonic" Brock said. Koffing and Ekans were now confused. Butterfree used Whirlwind. "Looks like we've blasted off again" James said. "We make a great team" Brock said. "Aaah" Ash said, "Where is Meowth?"

Meowth had slipped away while they were fighting. He had followed Seymore, Misty, and Matt. They made it to a river. "Meowth's got ya now" Meowth said. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt" Matt said. Pikachu was blasted off. "Rats" he said.

Ash and Brock caught up to the others. Brock had cooked a snack for everybody. Pikachu was talking with Cleffairy. They called the others and ran off. "Come back, Pikachu" Ash said. They arrived at their destination. "All the Moon Stones are here" Matt said. Cleffairy placed its Moon Stone in the pile. The other Cleffairy's came and danced around the Moon Stones. Pikachu communicated with the Cleffairy some more. "What are they saying" Matt asked. The Pikachu made a whole lot of hand signals. In the end, the message was recieved. "The Cleffairy pray to the Moon Stones" Ash said. "Amazing" Seymore said, "It all makes sense. The humans and Pokemon will ride to the stars." "That's our line" Meowth said. "Stay away from the Moon Stones" Seymore said. He ran up to them, and was tripped by Meowth. He dropped his glasses. "Go Ekans, Koffing" they said. "Pikachu" Ash said. "You can do it, Onix" Brock said. Onix and Ekans faced off. "Koffing, Smoke Screen" James said. "I choose you Pidgeotto. Use Whirlwind" Ash said. The smoke cleared up and the Moon Stone was gone. So was Team Rocket. "No fair" Matt said. "Onix, follow them underground" Brock said. The Cleffairy gave Seymore his glasses. "Thanks" he said. They ran after them.

Jessie and James had the Moon Stone on a sled. "Nice guys, finish last" Jessie said. Onix jumped out from underground and hit the sled. "Get them Onix" Brock said. "Koffing, Counter Attack" said James. Koffing hit Onix. Both Pokemon were knocked out. "No" Brock said. The Cleffairy surrounded Team Rocket. They use Metronome. Everyone was waving back and forth. Then, there was an explosion. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again" Jessie said in the air.

"Amazing" Matt said. The Moon Stone separated to pieces. They fell on the Cleffairy. The Cleffairy were evolving. Matt took out his Pokedex. "Cleffable" it said, "An evolved form of Cleffairy. These unique creatures are amongst the rarest Pokemon in the world." "It was the Moon Stones" Seymore said."I've decided to live here with the Cleffairy" Seymore said. "Okay" Matt said, "See ya."

They walked to a sign pointing to Cerulean City. "Look what it says" Brock said. "It just points to Cerulean City" Matt said. "Look at the bottom" Misty said. It said "Gary was here. Ash and Matt are losers." "What" they both said, "I'll show him!" They ran straight to Cerulean City. "Wait up" Misty said.

(A/N We have new sparked rivalries. Matt/


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I do not own Pokemon.

(A/N This is Episode/Chapter 7 of Pokemon Indigo League.)

Chapter 7-The Water Flowers

I want to be the very best, that no one ever was. To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause. I'll travel across the land, Searching far and wide. Each Pokemon, to understand The power that's inside. Pokemon, Gotta catch 'em all! It's you and me I know it's my destiny Pokemon Oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend Pokemon A heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me and I'll teach you Pokemon Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon

Ash and his friends were walking. "I can't wait to beat Gary" Matt said, "That two-timing." "Guys" Misty said, "Why are we going to Cerulean City?" "To wipe that smug look off of Gary's face" Matt said. "I heard there's scary ghost Pokemon there" Misty said. "I'm not scared of ghosts. Come on" Matt said. Misty continued trying to stop Ash and the others from going to Cerulean City. They walked on.

They finally arrived. "Amazing" Matt said. "Look at the scenery" Brock said. "Where's Misty" Ash asked. "She left" Matt said, "Never thought I'd see the day." "Tell me about it" said Ash. Matt asked around for the Cerulean Gym. They finally got the directions that they wanted. Matt and Ash went to the Cerulean Gym.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Here are the Water Flower Sisters of Cerulean" an announcer said. They were doing a performance. The Pikachus were in love. "I thought this was a gym" Matt said, frustrated. They looked around, until they heard the three girls talking to each other. "Hello" Matt said, "I want to know if this is a Gym." "Yes" one girl said. "Okay, where are they" asked Ash. "We are" they said. "What" Matt said. "The swimming is our hobby" said the girls. "I challenge you" Matt said. "We don't want to" the girls said, "We got our butts handed to us from three kids from Pallet." "What" Matt and Ash said. Gary, they both thought. "We had to rush our Pokemon to the Pokemon Center" the girls said, "All we have left is Goldeen." "Oh man" Matt said. "Here, you can have your Cascade Badges" the girls said. "We wanted them fair and square" Ash said. "Don't worry about it" one of the girls said. They went to get their badges. "Hold it right there" a voice said. "Misty" on of the girls said. Misty jumped. If you won't battle, I will" she said. "What" Matt said. "Hello, little sister" a girl said. "Little sister" said Matt, "That explains everything." "If I battle you two, then my sisters will treat me with respect" Misty said.

1 hr later-

"Here's your Cascade Badge, Matt" the girls said. "Thanks" Matt said, "You guys settle things, while I hunt for Pokemon." Matt had just beaten Misty and now it was Ash's turn. Matt walked away. "Let's do this" Misty said, "You have to beat me." "My pleasure" Ash said, "Go, Butterfree." "Go, Staryu" Misty said. "Staryu" the Pokedex said, "The core of this water Pokemon shines in a rainbow of seven colors. Some take it as a type of jewelry." "Tackle" Ash said. "Staryu, CounterAttack" Misty said, "Staryu Water Gun." Staryu hit Butterfree with fierce water blasts. "Stun Spore" Ash said. Butterfree stunned the opposing Pokemon. "My Staryu looks like it's in real pain" Misty said, "Wash it off Staryu." Staryu washed off the Stun Spores. "Stun Spores can be washed off" Misty said, "Tackle from underwater." Staryu kept on trying to hit Butterfree. Butterfree was knocked into the water. "Return, Butterfree" Ash said, "Go Pidgeotto." "Return Staryu" Misty said, "Go Starmie." "Pidgeotto use Whirlwind" Ash said. The Starmie kept on hitting Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto used Gust and knocked Starmie into the wall. "My Starmie's unconscious" Misty said. "You're not that good" he sisters said. There was a rumbling from underground. The wall was bust open. "Who's that" Daisy said. "Prepare for trouble." Jessie said. "Make it double" James said. "To protect the world from devastation" Jessie said. "To unite all peoples within our nation" James said. "To denounce the evils of truth and love" Jessie said. "To extend our reach to the stars above" James said. "Jessie" she said. "James" he said. "Team Rocket Blast of at the speed of light" she said. "Surrender now, or prepare to fight" he said. Meowth, that's right" Meowth said. "Team Rocket" Ash said. "We want your water Pokemon, and we'll get it" Meowth said. They got the vacuum and sucked up the water in the pool. Pikachu fell in the water and was about to be sucked in. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt" Ash said. Pikachu electrocuted Team Rocket. "Not again" James said. They were sucked and spat out of the vacuum. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again" they said. Ash swam and got his Pikachu before it was too late. He shut off the machine. "Great job" the girls said, "You deserve it." They gave Ash the Cascade Badge. "Thanks" he said.

Ash and Misty met up with Brock. "I'm guessing by the looks on your faces, that Ash and Matt got their Gym Badges" he said. "That's right" Ash said. "Where's Matt" Brock said. "Hey guys" Matt said, "I caught an Abra." "What" Ash said. "While I was gone, I captured an Abra" Matt said. "No fair" said Ash. Matt only laughed.

(A/N How was it? Was it really good, or really bad?)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I do not own Pokemon.

(A/N The Path to the Pokemon League will be my best yet.)

Chapter 8-Path to the Pokemon League

I want to be the very best, that no one ever was. To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause. I'll travel across the land, Searching far and wide. Each Pokemon, to understand The power that's inside. Pokemon, Gotta catch 'em all! It's you and me I know it's my destiny Pokemon Oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend Pokemon A heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me and I'll teach you Pokemon Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon

"Vermilion City is so far away" Matt said, "I want to have a Pokemon Battle!" "Stop complaining" Misty said, "I'm dying to see the beautiful sights." "I heard there's a Gym there" Brock said. "Gym" said Matt, "We have to hurry. The number 1 can't keep waiting like this. I want to test Abra's power!" Ash ran ahead. "Wait up" Matt said.

"Go Pikachu" Ash said. "My Rattata" a boy said, "You're pretty good. You could even beat AJ." "AJ" Matt said. "Yeah, he made his own Gym. He trains vicious Pokemon. He's never been beaten" the boy said. "That's before he met me" Matt said, "I'll be the judge of how good he is."

They made it to the Gym. "Hmph" Matt said, "Easy pickings." "I wanna battle him too" Ash said. "Too bad" Matt said. "Are you my next victim" a boy said. "I think you mean the other way around" Matt remarked. "I'll beat you chump" AJ said.

They went to the place of battle. "You won't be so cocky once you face me" Matt said. AJ swung a whip at Matt. "Once I get 100 wins, I'll win me some badges" AJ said, "Which means I need one more wins." "Too bad, you'll lose" Matt said, "I've already got two badges with four wins." "What lame-o Gym Leaders did ya face to beat them" AJ said. "Make sure you kick his butt" Misty said. "That's right" said Brock. They were furious. "I will" Matt said. "Let's get started" AJ said, "Go Sandshrew!" "Go, Sandshrew" Matt said. "It's Sandshrew against Sandshrew" Ash said. "You have one too" AJ said, "Let's get started. Only the best shall win. Go Sandshrew." Sandshrew knocked back Matt's Sandshrew. "Use, Defense Curl" he said. Matt's Sandshrew was in a ball. "You can't touch my Sandshrew" Matt said. "You can't win staying like that all day" AJ said. "He's right" Misty said. "Stay out of it" Matt snapped, "Use Sand Attack!" Matt's Sandshrew hurled the sand. "Oh no" AJ said. "Use Slash" Matt said. Matt's Sandshrew knocked the opposing Sandshrew out. "I won" Matt said.

"The Sandshrew that the boy has is also tempting" Meowth said. "Yes, we'll grab it" Jessie said. "We'll have them both" James said.

"I win" Matt said. "Hmph" AJ said, walking off. He went into the tent. "Hey, what about me" Ash said. They ran into the tent of AJ. They saw him with his whip. "He has a Sandslash" Matt said, "No fair!" AJ hit Sandslash. It went into the water and jumped back out. "Get back in the water" AJ said, whipping Sandslash. "Stop it" Ash said, knocking them both into the water, "Stop hurting Sandslash" Ash said. "Things seem to be getting interesting" Matt said, "Tell me what happens." "Okay" said Misty. Matt ran off to train his Pokemon. "Mind your own business" AJ said. "What is that on Sandshrew" Ash asked. "It's a strength intensifier, built by me" AJ said, "Back in the pool Sandslash. Dive." "You'll hurt it" Ash said. The Sandslash dived in and came right back out. "Good work" AJ said. "The water doesn't weaken your Sandslash" asked Brock. "You're looking at the only Sandslash that's strong enough to withstand water" boasted AJ. "Why are you so tough on Sandslash" asked Ash. "Cause I have to be" replied AJ.

Then, Meowth, while Ash and AJ were argueing, grabbed Sandslash and ran off. "Pika" screamed the Pikachu. "Pikachu" Ash said, "Not now. Here me Pokemon. If you are tired of being mistreated, leave this Trainer!" The Pokemon ignored Ash. "See what happens when you try a mutiny in my Gym" AJ said. "Ash is making a fool of himself" Misty said. "That's right" replied Brock. "If your Pokemon are so loyal, where's your Sandslash" asked Ash. Just then, Sandslash popped out of the ground with Meowth holding its tail. Meowth hit Ash, and they both fell to the ground. "Sandslash" AJ said. Ash looked at the Sandslash hugging AJ. "Why would they choose him over me" Ash said. "AJ may be tough, but he cares deeply for his Pokemon" Brock said. Ash lookedat the Sandslash, who was licking his Trainer. AJ only laughed. "He really does care" Ash said. "Meowth" Ash said, "So it was Team Rocket that kidnapped Sandslash. Wake up!" Meowth scratched Ash's face. "Where am I" asked Meowth. All of the Trainers surrounded Meowth.

"Prepare for trouble." Jessie said. "Make it double" James said. "To protect the world from devastation" Jessie said. "To unite all peoples within our nation" James said. "To denounce the evils of truth and love" Jessie said. "To extend our reach to the stars above" James said. "Jessie" she said. "James" he said. "Team Rocket Blast of at the speed of light" she said. "Surrender now, or prepare to fight" he said. Meowth, that's right" Meowth said. "Amazing" James said. "So you're the creeps that kidnapped my Sandslash" AJ said. "We didn't want that useless Pokemon" Jessie said, "We wanted Pikachu." "I'll take care of this" AJ said, "No one insults our Pokemon." "Good luck" Ash said. "Go Koffing" James said. "Go Ekans" Jessie said. Sandslash rolled into a ball and knocked everyone into the air. "Looks like we're blasting off again" Team Rocket said. "We did it. 100 wins. Now, we can win Gym Badges" AJ said, "I'm gonna be the Number 1. Tell Matt I won't lose next time."

They parted ways. "Where's Matt" asked Ash. "I'm right here" Matt yelled. "Where were you" asked Ash. Matt grinned. "I was training" he said. "What" Ash said, "How you always get to train!" "My Sandshrew evolved to Sandslash" he said. "Amazing" Misty said. With that, they continued on their journey. "We have to battle" Matt said. "You're on" said Ash.

(A/N How was it?)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I do not own Pokemon.

(A/N I hope that you enjoy Chapter 9.)

Chapter 9-School of Hard Knocks

I want to be the very best, that no one ever was. To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause. I'll travel across the land, Searching far and wide. Each Pokemon, to understand The power that's inside. Pokemon, Gotta catch 'em all! It's you and me I know it's my destiny Pokemon Oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend Pokemon A heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me and I'll teach you Pokemon Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon

"I won't leave your sides until one of you pay for my broken bike" said Misty. "We know" Matt said. "We're already late to Vermilion City and you're argueing" Brock said, "I think it's time for a drink break." Misty daydreamed. "One of you has to go get firewood" Brock said. "We'll both go" said Matt. Ash and Matt ran off into the woods. "Well, like they say" sad Misty, "Two birds of a feather flock together." "I don't think it counts, since Ash has blue hair and Matt has red hair" said Brock. (Remember how I said that Matt has blue hair in the 1st Chapter. I decided that red, spiky hair was cooler.)

"Hey what's that" Ash asked, "It looks like a fire." There was a boy running on a treadmill. "What's this Pokemon" another person asked. "Is it a Zubat" the boy said. "Wrong" said the other person. "It's a Pidgey" the boy said. "Lucky guess" responded the other boy."Pidgey's attack is Gust at level 5" the boy said. "What level does Pidgey evolve" the other boy asked, "Better answer quickly, or you'll have to run faster!" The boy fell. "I forgot" the boy said, "I forgot." "Hmph, I'm ashamed to be at Pokemon Tech with you" the other boy said. "Hey" said Ash, "What's that all about?" "Nothing that should concern you" the other boy replied, "Hmph, you're not even worth our time." The boys walked away laughing. "You cowards are afraid of me" Ash said. "So those are the infamous Tech Students, that go to a boarding school" Brock said, "You have to be really rich to get in this school and they get a pass to the Pokemon League without needing to get Gym badges." "No fair" said Matt. "It's one of those snotty private schools" Misty said. "Where is this school anyway" asked Ash. "Over there" said the boy, "I guess I'll be the snowman for school tomorrow. My friends always do this." "That's what you call a friend" asked Matt. "Who needs enemies when you have those guys" remarked Brock. "They're only trying to help me" the boy said. "More like help you get picked on" Matt said. "I have no choice but to stay here at Pokemon Tech" the boy said, "My parents worked hard in order to get the money to send me here. I'm in the beginners class." "Oh really" said Ash, "I would like to meet the head of this school!" "Here's a picture" the boy said. It was a picture of a girl. "What a woman" said Matt. "She can violate my rights anytime" Brock said. "Really" Misty said,"I'm gonna find this little witch and straighten her out, while you three go googly eyes over her picture!" Misty stomped into the school. "Wait up" said Ash.

"That place brings back unpleasant memories" Jessie said. "That's right" said James, "We studied for the big test." "So sure we would beat all the rest" Jessie said. "And here's the part I like the best" Meowth said. "We frolicked that night for our future seemed bright" Jessie said. "But, we got the lowest grades in the history of the school" cried Jessie and James. "You should look on the bright side" Meowth said. "What's the bright side" asked the two. "At least you guys were at the top of the bottom" said Meowth. "That's right" the two said. They hugged Meowth feeling happy for themselves. I liked these two better when they were nasty, thought Meowth.

"Giselle always practices here by herself" the boy said, "Even if you beat her in a fight, it won't matter to her. At the Tech, skill of the Pokemon Trainer counts more than winning one battle." They walked into a room full of computers. "That's what we're hoping" said Ash, "Because I've got two badges." "But Giselle is the top beginner at the Tech" the boy said, "That's better than even having three badges. Even though I'm at the bottom of my class, I'm can still beat a Trainer with two badges." "Is that so" asked Matt. "I trained my Pokemon at the Cerulean City Gym. Are you saying that you could beat me" Misty said. "Cerulean City" the boy said, logging into to one of the computers, "It has Water Type Pokemon. I always beat Starmie on the simulator. It's a piece of cake." "A simulation can't match up to my Pokemon" Misty said, "Let's battle!" "You'll be sorry" said the boy.

Jessie and James climbed up on a tree and used binoculars to look through the window. Misty and the boy were at a Pokemon stadium. "How come Misty gets to battle" Matt complained. "You just had your battle with AJ. If anyone deserves to battle, it should be me" Ash remarked. "Butt out, you two. I have the pride of Cerulean City riding on this battle" Misty yelled, "And all defend it's reputation. I call Starmie!" Misty released Starmie. "Your Water Pokemon can't match with my Plant" the boy said, "Go Weepinbell!" The boy released Weepinbell, "By the way, my name's Joe." "I'll teach him" said Misty, "Starmie, go!" Starmie headed straight for Weepinbell. It used Water Gun. Weepinbell was sent flying. "What, but how" Joe said. "You miscalculated one factor" a voice said, "You're opponent's from the Cerulean Gym. Her Pokemon has much more experience battling." All the Tech students gathered behind her. "You should have known that" the girl said, "You're an embarrassment to this entire school." "That's one pretty girl" Matt said. "There's no denying that" said Brock, "She looks just like a movie star." "I'm the top student in the beginning class of the most exclusive Prep School in the world" Giselle said, "It's said that others aren't blessed with my beauty, my talent, my humble attitude. People call me a star, but I'm just Giselle."

"I think she's even more conceited than we are" Jessie said. "Yes, but's she awefully cute. Isn't she" James said. "Not as cute as Meowth" said Meowth. "You are in the way" the two said. They beat up Meowth and sent him flying into the air. "Meowth" screamed Meowth.

"I want to continue to help my classmates unlock their full potential, to teach each other, respect each other, and ensure the Pokemon of tomorrow, but you're a weakling" Giselle said, "You better get stronger fast, or before you know it, you're fellow students will turn their backs on you for good." Giselle walked away. Joe was crushed. "Not so fast" Misty yelled, "A true friend wouldn't turn their back on someone who needs their help. You may be beautiful on the outside, but you're ugly on the inside." "No need for jealousy" Giselle remarked. "We better do something fast" Ash said. "Wise Pokemon Trainers never get involved in a cat fight" Brock said. "Ain't that the truth" Matt remarked. "Against your Water Pokemon, I'll choose Graveler" Giselle said. "Graveller, but Rock Pokemon are weak against Water Pokemon" Brock said. "But my Pokemon are at such an advanced level, that they can beat Water Pokemon" Giselle said. "I hope she know's what she's in for" Matt said. Graveler jumped up and tried to crush Starmie. Luckily, Starmie jumped up, and used Water Gun. The Graveler jumped up again in a ball, and broke through Water Gun, unaffected, knocking Stramie out of the window. "Starmie" Misty screamed.

"Now we're by the pool, you're Pokemon's Specialty" Giselle said, "You can use another Water Pokemon if you like." "Oh and I'm sure you'll use another Pokemon that's weak aginst water" Misty remarked, hugging her Starmie. "Pokemon are only as strong as the Trainer who raises them" Giselle said, "It all depends on the Trainer. I hope you've learned the lesson, Joe." "There's more to Pokemon training than calculating levels. Why don't you go against me" asked Ash. "Okay then" said Giselle.

"Go Pikachu" Ash said, "You need to have a bond with your Pokemon. My Pikachu, Butterfree, and Pidgeotto are my friends!" "Two badges" Giselle said, "You must be a beginner, and you two don't even put your Pikachus in their Poke Balls." "We don't need to train them" Matt said. "You were lucky to even beat two Gym Leaders with only three Pokemon" Giselle said, "And now, I'll choose Cubone! I'll win very easily." Giselle sent out Cubone. "I won't lose" Ash said, "Shock Attack!" Pikachu hit the Cubone, but it was unaffected. The Cubone deflected the attack with its bone. "No way" said Matt. "Pikachu can't shock it" Gisele said, "Cubone, let's start things off with Leer Attack." Pikachu stared at Cubone's Leer Attack. Pikachu walked up to Cubone and made a face at it. "Cubone, Bone Club now" Giselle said. Cubone hit Pikachu in the head with its bone. "No fair" Ash said. "I'm not playing around" Giselle said, "Cubone, it's time for the Bonemerang, now!" Cubone threw it's bone at Pikachu."Pikachu" Ash said, running up to it. Cubone kept throwing its bone at Pikachu. "Give it your best shot, Pikachu" Ash yelled. Cubone went to throw the bone at Pikachu again. With swift movement, Pikachu dodged the attack and flipped Cubone,s helmet around. "Cubone, look out" Giselle said. Pikachu hit Cubone with a series of attacks. Cubone's helmet was flipped back in place, but it was too late. Cubone was knocked in the head by his own bone."Oh no" Giselle said. Cubone started to cry. "We did it" Ash said."I lost" Giselle said, "Cubone, good try, come back into your Poke Ball. None of the textbooks mentioned anything about Pikachus fighting with other attacks than electricty." "That was a once in a lifetime battle" Joe remarked.

"There's another way to win that's not in the textbooks too" Jessie said. "Let's show' em" James replied.

"I can't believe that I lost" Giselle said. Smoke started forming from the ground. "Not again" Matt said. "Prepare for trouble." Jessie said. "Make it double" James said. "To protect the world from devastation" Jessie said. "To unite all peoples within our nation" James said. "To denounce the evils of truth and love" Jessie said. "To extend our reach to the stars above" James said. "Jessie" she said. "James" he said. "Team Rocket Blast of at the speed of light" she said. "Surrender now, or prepare to fight" he said. Meowth, that's right" Meowth said. "I've heard of Team Rocket. You're the ones who got the worst grades ever in the entrance exam" Giselle said, "How about your team versus our team?" "The two of us against all of you" Jessie said, "Doesn't that sound a little unfair?" "Bad guys never play by the rules" Giselle said. They all threw their Poke Balls at Team Rocket. Team Rocket ran away, still being pelted by Poke Balls. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again" they said.

"They're some things you just can't learn in school" Giselle said, "And that's a good lesson." Joe walked up to Giselle. "I'm going back home to start from scratch with my first Pokemon, just like Ash and Matt did" he said, "Maybe we'll meet someday in the Pokemon League." "I hope so" Giselle said, "I'll try my hardest to be a worthy opponent if we do." "Alright if I keep your picture with me" asked Joe. "Sure" Giselle said, "I have pictures of my friends too." "Do you have mine" Joe asked. "We're friends now, aren't we" said Giselle, "Good luck Joe." "The same to you" responded Joe. "Why can't we be like that Misty" asked Ash. "Because he doesn't owe her a bike" Misty yelled. "So maybe we'll battle each other again someday" Giselle said. "I hope so" said Misty, "See ya." The gang walk on their way, ready to arrive at Vermilion City.

(A/N Who do you think should have the Charmander? Ash or Matt. I can't decide.)


End file.
